


I Want To Lay Like This Forever...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex, Vampire!Mickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs feeding, Flick finally offers her a way...AU as hell.





	I Want To Lay Like This Forever...

It had been months since she first saw Mickie when Flick next met her, the woman’s eyes were darker, her voice rougher, more tired, angry almost. She was clearly fighting herself not to just leap on her and Flick smiled softly, a little sadly. 

“You need to take better care of yourself...”

“I... don’t like biting without permission...”

“I think I know how to help with that...”

Flick had paused, leaning to whisper something to Mickie, her smile soft at Mickie’s soft inhale, her voice huskier as she added.

“You know I always was yours... My Vampire...”

Mickie had been silent for a moment, then spoken with a voice both tired and rough but tender, surprised into almost crying, she had never had a human, much less a human woman, trust her this way. 

“You aren’t...”

“Afraid of you? No...”

Flick had smiled, her shoulders raising slightly as she shrugged, her smile soft even as she pushed curling brown hair out of darkened brown eyes, loving the small sparkle coming back into them. 

“I told you... I was always yours...”

They had left the bar then, Mickie following Flick home almost in a daze, her breath catching again at the girl’s trust when she invited her inside, knowing instinctively that, for once, she had found someone who would truly care for her. 

She had already scented the girl’s blood, had been scenting it since the day they met and had always been careful not to get too close, this time however, she would, and could, get close. She had watched almost nervously as the girl began to undress, her breath catching again as the girl moved closer, leading Mickie towards the bed. 

“Flick...”

The girl’s smile was soft even as she began, gently, to undress Mickie, watching the flicker in Mickie’s eyes even as she finally settled onto the bed, gently drawing Mickie down with her, watching the woman fight her urges yet again before speaking softly. 

“It’s okay... I trust you...”

Mickie had stared at her then, silenced again, struck by not just the girl’s trust but the almost wolfish smile on her face, it seemed that Flick truly did love and trust her, she could hear the way the girl’s heart was beating, the girl’s smile soft, heartbeat steady. 

“You... are sure...”

Flick had smiled again, this time drawing her own fingers through the blood already coating her thighs, shivering a little at her own touch, and moving to gently, almost teasingly, stroke the same fingers over Mickie’s lips, openly moaning when Mickie’s tongue curled around them, her moan mirrored only by the intake of breath and soft noise of arousal that escaped Mickie, her control finally slipping. 

“I’m sure...”

Mickie had not hesitated this time, taking the open invite in the way the girl moved, letting her legs fall open to Mickie’s gaze, her breath hitching only slightly at the sudden, dazzling, smile Mickie gave her, the kiss they shared both hot and passionate but sweet and loving. 

“Mine...”

The growl had drawn a shiver of delight from Flick, although she was unable to respond as soon after Mickie, finally, dipped to taste her, moaning against the girl’s blood-slicked skin, tasting her again and feeling the moans echoed by Flick, the gentle tangle of the girl’s fingers into her hair, urging her on. 

It had not taken her long to drink from the girl, accepting that although the blood was not quite fresh it was full of the things she needed, and push past her raw need into pleasuring the girl, tasting the girl’s pleasure even as, finally, Flick let go. 

Mickie, given time and food, had softened, kissing her way back up the girl’s body to settle against her, her lips brushing over Flick’s.

“My human...”

“My vampire...”


End file.
